Pretending To Care
by waterrain
Summary: England is forced to trick Spain into thinking he cares and wants to be with him, but yet not ready to be married. However it is rather difficult for England to deal with Spain's cheerful nature, but luckily Spain is easy to fool.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

England sighed heavily for he had to be nice to Spain along with leading him on and knew in the end it will end in tears, but not in his own tears instead it will be Spain's tears.

"Honestly, I have to act nice and not allowed to fight him yet." England muttered to himself bitterly and then he forced a smile unto his lips when Spain arrived with red roses.

"Hey, England. How is everything going?" Spain asked cheerfully as he gave England the roses and pulled him into a big hug.

"It is going marvelous now since you are here." England commented dryly and then bit his lip for Spain kissed him happily on both cheeks.

"Oh that makes me so very happy, England." Spain said in a perky voice and his arm was wrapped around England's small waist. He looked at England with bright and joyful eyes. "I'm so glad we are getting along. I think we should get married, England."

England gritted his teeth and then forced himself not to say 'Go to hell, Spain', but instead he laughed quietly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet for marriage." England managed to say calmly and his hand was twitching slightly longing to take out his sword, but resisted the urge and he just smiled faintly at Spain's expression.

"Oh. We can get to know each other even better and I can show you my home." Spain stated happily and then he causally kissed England on the lips. "My home is beautiful and there is plenty of sunshine."

'No wonder why you are so bloody happy.' England bitterly thought and then Spain held his hand tightly. He tried to ignore Spain's endless chatter, but it did not work and England just listened while forcing himself not to show his annoyance at Spain's constant talking.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

England was tugged softly by Spain and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey, England. The sun will be setting really soon." Spain stated cheerfully and he smiled widely at England.

"That means we will be going inside your home?" England asked flatly and he looked at Spain with bored green eyes.

"Nope not yet, England. Let's watch the sunset together and I came up with an idea." Spain commented happily and his eyes were bright, but then he whistled. England raised an eyebrow at that action and suddenly a bull showed up.

'Good thing I'm not wearing anything red.' England thought to himself and then noticed that Spain was on top of the bull. 'Hell no. I'm not going to go up on that bloody bull.'

However Spain was looking at him with such bright and innocent eyes along with having his hand out towards England.

'Oh hell.' England bitterly thought and then mentally sighed to himself. 'I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.'

"Come on, England. I won't let you fall." Spain said lightly and he felt England's hand grabbing his hand tightly. He pulled him up with one hand and Spain had England in front of him. "Just relax and watch the sunset with me."

"I thought you enjoyed sun rises." England managed to say calmly although he felt a little tense and worried that the bull might throw him off.

'I would not be worried if this was horse, but this is a bull and a bull is suppose to throw off the bloody rider.' England mentally thought and he tried to calm himself down. He tried not to think about the possible broken bones due to falling off and being trampled on by this bull.

"I do, but when the sun sets it is also beautiful. I know the sun will rise up again and fill my land with sunshine." Spain said happily and then he added in a whisper. "After all if it was always bright and sunny I would not know how truly beautiful or special that the sun if it was always there."

"Also everyone would die due it also being day and not ever being night time." England commented smoothly and he suddenly noticed Spain's right arm was wrapped around his hips, but then tried to ignore it and did not understand why his cheeks felt as if they burning. "There must be day and night without one then everything is doomed."

"Oh, England. You are adorable." Spain commented calmly and he had England leaning back onto him. He could feel that England was tense and then smiled faintly for it must be new to him being on top of a bull.

'After all he has more than likely has not ever sat on a bull.' Spain thought to himself and he kissed the top of England's blonde hair.

"Spain." England started to say, but then he stopped for a moment and felt Spain pulling him back closer into his arms.

"It's alright, England. I won't let you fall and just relax here in my arms. Enjoy this lovely sunset with me and everything will be okay." Spain whispered softly into England's right ear and he noticed the slight shiver. "I'll keep you warm in my arms."

England couldn't reply and he just simply looked at the beautiful sunset with Spain holding him close.

'Looks like Spain was right. This is a lovely sunset and soon night will fall. The stars will show up and also the ever changing moon.' England thought calmly and odd enough he felt relaxed despite being on a bull that could possibly throw him off, but Spain was here and England bit down hard on his lip. 'I'm not going to fall in love with bloody Spain. I can't fall in love with him. I don't want to become soft, cheerful, and happy like Spain. After all I have to remain strong and fierce which means I simply can't be in love it would make me weak. I don't want to be the one hurt or the one with a broken heart.'

"England, You are more beautiful than the sunset and sunrise." Spain whispered in a low voice and he knew England was not able to hear him for his voice was way too soft.

'**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. Well England was forced into it by his Government and by the Queen.**

Spain climbed off of the bull first and right away he caught England in his arms.

"See you didn't fall on the ground, but into my arms." Spain commented happily and he was still holding England in his arms.

"I merely slipped." England stated firmly and he was carefully placed onto the ground by the smiling Nation.

"The stars will be showing up soon." Spain told him and he was now laying on the ground. England sighed lightly and mentally thought 'I do not want to get myself dirty just to look at the stars. On a ship it is much cleaner and bloody hell that cheerful Nation will not stop looking at me.'

"You can lay on top of me, England. You wouldn't get dirty." Spain said happily and he noticed that England's cheeks were red. "I can tell you are not the type who wants to get dirty."

England was about to reply, but then Spain grabbed him around the hips and pulled him down on top.

"I can see the lovely stars and so can you." Spain commented calmly and his arms were still wrapped around England's hips. "Now just relax for you are safe and the bull will attack any trespassers."

'I hate being told to relax. Why did my own government and the Queen decide it was for the best to become friendly with Spain. Oh yeah that's right to catch him off guard.' England thought to himself and he hated the fact his body was betraying him by relaxing.

"Spain, How long are we going to stay here?" England asked and he was somewhat curious about how long he must stay in Spain's warm arms. Mentally cursing himself for finding Spain's arms around him to be warm and making him feel odd, but not in a bad way.

"All night, but you can go to sleep here." Spain replied smoothly and he smiled faintly for England's muttered word's of 'It is not a good idea to sleep outside'. "Here it is safe to sleep outside at least with me around you."

'I'm not going to fall asleep. No way in hell am I going to sleep.' England thought and his face was set. However after a few hours England dozed off and fell asleep, but Spain remained awake and looking at the stars while smiling. England rolled over onto his belly and his arms were wrapped around Spain's upper back along with having his head on Spain's right shoulder.

'Maybe this was not such a good idea for England is rather tempting.' Spain mentally thought and he sighed lightly for England's lips were on his neck. 'I suppose it will be for the best to pick him up and tuck him into bed.'

Spain's cheeks were flushed and he managed to England up. Those legs were wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck area. Spain bit his lip and then sighed to himself for England is rather beautiful along with tempting, but he does not want to rush things or lose England's trust.

'For England must trust me for he fell asleep and I do not want to betray his trust in me.' Spain thought to himself as he walked back to his home and placed England onto the guest bed. He placed England's head on the pillow and his hand lightly cupped the left cheek before placing a soft kiss on the right cheek.

"Good night." Spain whispered softly and then he walked out going back outside to look at the star's for a little while longer.

'Good night my beautiful England.' Spain thought to himself and he smiled faintly while thinking about how England is like the moon. 'Is it foolish of me to reach up towards the moon and trying to collect from the ocean when I can't seem to reach the lovely moon? I wonder if England truly knows how much I care and treasure the time I spend with him.'

"So much like the moon you are England." Spain muttered quietly and instead of the stars. He stared at the moon and tears silently ran down his cheeks. "Cold, distant, and seemly unreachable, but yet you are so very vulnerable, innocent, and so many other things. It is difficult to describe you, England."

Spain bit his lip and he couldn't wait for the sun to rise up. England is safe and sound fast asleep on the guest bed.

'I can see through you England and I know you are not showing your true emotions. Always trying to subtly push others away and not wanting to have your heart broken. Maybe I can make it where you are not so fearful and to slowly melt away your barrier.' Spain thought calmly and he smiled faintly. 'After all love can conquer anything and everything. More powerful and beautiful than war.'

'**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

Spain walked into the guest bedroom and went towards the bed. He looked at England's thin eyelashes and those thick eyebrows which made him smile faintly. The soft and even breathing of sleep.

'I hate to ruin such a beautiful sight, but I must wake England up and show him the lovely sunrise. After all I did make him a promise.' Spain mentally thought and his hand rested on England's shoulder. He lowered his lips and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before pulling away. England was still asleep and in his sleep moved closer to Spain who was sitting down on the bed.

"Come on, England. Wake up. Time to see the beautiful and breath taking sight of-" Spain started to say cheerfully and he was smiling brightly.

"Alright, but must you sound so bloody cheery in the morning." England muttered tiredly and then he slowly opened up his green eyes. After a moment realized he was inside of a bed and no longer outside. "Why am I inside?"

"I moved you for I did not want you to catch a cold outside." Spain commented calmly and he held England's right hand. "Come with me and see the sun rise."

Spain helped England out of bed and still held his hand. England covered a yawned and he was gently pulled along by the overjoyed Spain.

'He is always so happy and cheerful. It must be because of the amount of sun he receives daily.' England thought to himself and he noticed that Spain's was hugging him from behind.

"The sun is slowly rising, my dear England." Spain muttered softly and his head was resting on top of England's shoulder. "I hope you can also enjoy the sun and be away from your usual gloomy weather."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have your kind of weather, Spain." England commented smoothly and he smiled while watching the sun rising up. Spain smiled faintly and he could tell that England was enjoying the sunrise too.

"You can visit me anytime and I would not mind you staying with me for an unknown amount of time. Can you picture glazing at the setting sun? Can you just picture watching the stars until your eyes slowly flutter shut and I would carry you to bed. In the morning waking up and watching this marvelous sunrise." Spain whispered gently into England's ear and he felt the slight tensing of England's body.

'You are afraid to enjoy yourself and to be free of your burdens.' Spain thought and he kissed England on the right cheek. 'I do wish you decide to stay with me. I know you will not, but I can't stop myself from hoping and wishing.'

"I have my duty's and work. I can't simply drop everything and be carefree. Oh, I'm not like you Spain. My weather at times is rather awful, but I can live with it." England muttered quietly and he blinked his brilliant green eyes. "If I relax and have fun…I'm not even sure I can do such a thing."

"I can help you, England. I won't let you fall. However if you do fall and stuff." Spain trailed off and he smiled brightly to himself.

"You think you can catch me?" England asked in slight amusement and his lips held a faint smile at the thought of Spain catching him.

"No. I know I can catch you." Spain stated calmly and he held England closer. "Just trust me, I'll catch you and help you back onto your feet."

',But what if I'm the one to make you fall? I wouldn't be able to catch you, Spain.' England thought to himself and he mentally sighed. 'Why must you be so bloody charming? Oh, you make things so very difficult and I think I'm falling a little bit because of you.'

"The sunrise was rather beautiful and it is different from my sunrises." England commented lightly and he was pulled around. Spain was giving England a hug from the front and he gave the surprised England a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm happy you think my sunrises are beautiful." Spain told him and he smiled brightly while noticing England's cheeks were a faint shade of pink. "I can be the one to make us something for breakfast."

England didn't comment and he simply nodded while thinking 'I'm falling slowly and I'm not sure if I even want to stop'. After all England was not used to be cared for so gently and softly by anyone. Spain smiled at him and he held England's hand tenderly.

"I want you to try my cooking. It will be filled with tender love and care." Spain said to him and he carefully pulled along the slightly blushing England.

'Why must Spain be so bloody charming, kind, nice, and so sweet?' England thought to himself and he couldn't stop smiling to himself. His cheeks were burning and he tried to ignore the fact his cheeks felt as if they were on fire. 'I have not ever been treated in such a kind and…loving manner.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

England ate the meal that Spain had cooked, he wondered how the other made such delicious food, and mentally sulked at how his own cooking didn't turn out so good.

"What is wrong, England? You didn't like my food?" Spain asked in a curious voice and he noticed how the other Nation blushed. "Are you sick? Are you unwell?"

'Bloody hell how can someone be so nice?' England briefly thought, his cheeks were burning, and he managed to look at Spain. 'Is he really worried or is he pretending?'

"I'm perfectly fine, Spain." England replied simply as he forced his blush away and looked the other Nation in the eye. "The food was good. My health is marvelous and it grows stronger yet."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my food." Spain said cheerfully, he hugged the green eyed Nation, and kissed him faintly on the lips. England's face flushed and he slipped out of Spain's arms.

"We should go for a walk to work off the food." England commented smoothly, he started to walk out of the door, and Spain grabbed his left hand.

"Let's hold hands, England. After all you might get lost and I do not wish for you to get hurt." Spain stated calmly and he squeezed his hand gently. "There are some friendly animals, but there are also some not so nice animals."

"I can handle myself perfectly fine, Spain." England stated firmly and he was tempted to leave him behind, but decided to wait for Spain to talk.

"I know, England. I just want to be with you." Spain commented happily, he kissed the other Nation's hand, and pulled him along. "I didn't know I would have to be so blunt with you."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

Spain was holding England's hand gently, he was chatting cheerfully, and England was on autopilot nodding.

'His hand is warm. His smiles are bright. He is friendly and nice. Also rather sweet.' England mentally thought to himself and listened slightly to Spain's talking. 'In the end he will no longer smile at me, he will insult me, and so on just like everyone else. Best not to get attached or anything of that sort with him. He will hate me.'

"England, May I kiss you?" Spain asked happily, he could tell that the blonde Nation was not really paying attention, and received a nod. Spain smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around England's hips. He kissed him on the lips and went deeper for those lips parted in a surprised gasp.

'Bloody hell.' England briefly thought and he kissed Spain back roughly.

'England is rather passionate.' Spain briefly thought, he felt as if his whole mouth was being plundered by England as if it was a treasure, and he felt one of England's hands behind his head. After a minute or so they pulled away.

"You are a good kisser." Spain informed him cheerfully, he smiled brightly for England's cheeks were flushed, and decided to add. "You must be good at plundering. Felt as if I was the treasure and you were plundering me."

England turned away and briefly wondered if Spain knew about the whole robbing of Spanish Treasure ships from the New World or not, but didn't ask for he really didn't want to find out.

"I'm not a pirate, Spain." England commented calmly and he squeezed his hand lightly. "I just wanted you to know that…"

To be honest he had no idea what he was going to say to the cheerful and always smiling Nation. Spain smiled briefly, he kissed England on the cheeks, and looked at him.

"It is going to rain soon." Spain informed him and he noticed those green eyes were looking down to the ground. "We can dance in the rain, laugh, and smile. Do your people smile when it rains? Rain brings life to the land."

'Rain can also bring death and destruction depending if there is too much of it.' England thought to himself and decided against telling that bit of information to Spain.

"There is a chance of you catching a cold, Spain." England told him smoothly and he didn't want to feel the rain right now, but it served as a reminder to him of the mission. The rain reminds him of his home, his people who are counting on him, and what the Queen had ordered him to do.

"Heh, I won't ever catch a cold. After all I'm Spain and I have my Armanda." Spain commented happily, he didn't notice England closing his eyes for a moment, and his gaze was upwards looking at the clouds while smiling to himself. "My Armanda is strong and nothing can defeat them for they are the best in the world."

England looked up at the sky, rain drops were falling, a bitter sweet smile on his lips, and he closed his eyes for a minute. Spain was smiling brightly and after three minutes pulled England up into a tight hug.

"Let's smile, dance, laugh, and enjoy this rain." Spain said cheerfully to England and he received a faint smile.

"Yeah, We can enjoy the rain together." England managed to say calmly, he forced himself not to think of the future, and just let himself be in this moment with Spain.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank You to those who have reviewed. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I'm planning to type and upload another chapter later on today. I have to do more house work. Currently it is 1:07PM. I will try to have another chapter up before 11:35PM.**

"Let's go inside before we catch a cold." England commented calmly and he was tightly holding Spain's hand. "The rain is nice, but if you are not careful it will make you sick."

"I do not think I would become sick of rain. When I see storm clouds I think of you. Storm clouds are fierce and deadly, but yet so beautiful and takes your breath away." Spain said to him cheerfully and he smiled brightly at the green eyed Nation. England's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, he pulled Spain by the hand, and they walked back inside.

"You say such embarrassing things, Spain." England muttered and he felt as if his cheeks were burning.

",But it is true. You are my storm cloud to my sunshine." Spain stated calmly and he hugged England tightly. "You are a storm cloud while I'm sunshine."

"We are soaked." England informed him and he was kissed on the right cheek by Spain.

"So we should strip, dry off, and change. Of course we could still naked and take a little nap." Spain said cheerfully to England and his head was tilted slightly to the side. He noticed that those cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red, green eyes wide in surprise, and Spain just grinned at him. "It is up to you, England."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I have two new FanFics. One is You Are My Storm Cloud (A poem from Spain to England) and the other one is You Are My Sunshine (A poem from England to Spain)**

"We will take off our clothing in separate rooms, dry off, and change into a dry outfit." England told Spain calmly after a few minutes and managed to control the burning sensations of his cheeks.

"Okay." Spain commented cheerfully as he took off his shirt and jeans. England decided to leave the room before he changed his mind and take Spain up on his offer it was difficult.

'I have more control over myself. If I were France then I would have eagerly accepted, jumped Spain, and have my way with him.' England thought briefly and he sighed heavily to himself. 'Spain is tempting and I'm rather tempted, but I must overcome this temptation.'

England quickly took off his outfit, dried off, and changed into a dry outfit. He walked back into the living room and saw Spain only had a towel wrapped around his lower hips.

'Damn.' England thought as he stared at Spain and pinched his cheek. 'Self-Control, England. Self-Control in the face of temptation.'

"It feels nice not being restrained." Spain commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly at the green eyed Nation. "I would be walking around completely in the nude, but I don't think you would be comfortable."

"Spain the towel you are wearing is rather short." England stated calmly as he forced his eyes not to look at those exposed thighs and just look Spain the eyes.

"It's okay, England." Spain informed him and he bent forward. "My bottom is still covered even when I'm bending over. So it's alright and stuff."

England's cheeks turned a bright red at the sight of Spain bending forwards, his heart was going faster, and he pinched himself.

"Alright, Alright. Please stand up straight." England managed to say in a somewhat calm voice and he noticed that Spain was having a difficult time.

"I think I'm stuck. It's been a long while since I have touched my toes." Spain informed him and after a moment he went on to say. "I can't unbend myself. Can you help me, England?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Does anyone know how to write in Spanish 'You are my beautiful storm cloud.' and does anyone know how to write in Spanish 'I love you, England'.**

"I think I'm stuck. It's been a long while since I have touched my toes." Spain informed him and after a moment he went on to say. "I can't unbend myself. Can you help me, England?"

England stared at Spain for a moment before taking a deep breath and walked towards the bent Nation. His right hand was on Spain's right hip and he had his left arm wrapped around Spain's stomach. The blond haired Nation swiftly straightened him up and he backed away slightly from Spain.

"There you go, Spain." England said calmly, but then noticed that the towel had slipped off and Spain was completely exposed before his eyes.

"It looks like my towel slipped." Spain commented cheerfully and he noticed that England's cheeks were flushed like a cherry. "Do you like what you see?"

"What do you think?" England asked as he closed his green eyes and turned around. Spain smiled brightly to himself, he quietly walked in front of the green eyed Nation, and kissed England lightly on the lips.

"I think you are embarrassed on how much you enjoy seeing me naked." Spain whispered in a low voice into England's right ear and he was gently pushed away.

"You really should put an outfit on yourself, Spain. Of course I won't make you put something on." England stated to him and his arms were crossed. He forced himself not to think on how sexy, cute, and adorable Spain looked without a single article of clothing.

"We are both males, England. We have the same parts." Spain said cheerfully and he tilted his head. "I'll put on a dry outfit so you will feel more comfortable since I do not wish for you to hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you just because you are naked." England muttered to him and he received a bright smile from him.

"So can I remain naked?" Spain asked curiously and he enjoyed how England's cheeks were turning bright red in color.

"Oh, Bloody hell. It is up to you if you want to be naked or wearing something okay, Spain." England replied to him and he calmly looked Spain in the eyes. "After all I'm inside your home."

Spain suddenly hugged the other Nation, he had England pressured against a wall within seconds, and the blond haired Nation could feel Spain's breath on his neck.

'He is naked. He has me pressed against a wall. He is breathing on my neck.' England thought as Spain hugged him. 'He is also hugging me and his nude lower regions are against my covered ones. This is quite dangerous for I might lose my control over myself and give into temptation.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. What do you people think of this FanFic? **

**Thank You Mizuki-Ariaki for writing in your review how to write You are my beautiful storm cloud and also how to write ****I love you England in Spanish. Thank you so much ^_^**

"Eres mi hermosa nube de tormenta." Spain whispered softly onto England's neck and his arms were wrapped around the blond Nation's hips hugging the other Nation close to him. "Te amo Inglaterra."

England knew that the brown haired Nation was speaking in Spanish, but to be honest the blond haired Nation has no idea what on earth Spain was saying.

'Him speaking in his own language sounds rather sexy and erotic.' England thought and he honestly wondered what Spain was saying to him. 'I really want to know what he is saying.'

"Hey, Spain. What are saying to me in Spanish?" England asked him and he wondered if the brown haired Nation will tell or not.

"It's a secret." Spain said cheerfully and he was smiling brightly at the blond haired Nation. "I'm sure you can figure it out, England."

"Could you write what you said down on a piece of paper?" England asked calmly, but he received no reply and Spain kissed his neck tenderly which caused the other Nation's knees to weaken a little for that area was one of his weak spots.

"Te amo Inglaterra." Spain whispered into England's ear and gently kissed it. His hands cupped the blond haired Nation's bottom, his right leg in between England's legs, and he started to suck on the side of England's neck while muttering 'Te amo Inglaterra'.

"Ngh, Spain." England moaned lewdly and after a moment his senses kicked in. He pushed Spain away from him, both of their eyes were half-lidded, and they were taking deep breathes to control themselves. England briefly glanced at Spain's vital regions and noticed the brown haired Nation was hard.

"I have to use the toilet." England commented simply before racing out of the room, he plans to take care of his own vital regions inside of the bathroom, and his cheeks were burning.

'I can't believe I moaned so lewdly. How embarrassing and disgraceful.' England thought as he reached the bathroom and took care of himself while pretending his hand was Spain's. 'Bloody hell, It is going to be very difficult to resist temptation.'

"I guess I went too fast for my storm cloud. He is shy." Spain said out loud to himself and he lowered his hand between his legs. "Have to take care of this before England returns."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Eres mi hermosa nube de tormenta is Spanish for You are my beautiful storm cloud.**

**Te amo Inglaterra is Spanish for I love you England. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

It did not take England long to take care of himself, he washed his hands, and sighed heavily to himself. He started to walk back where he was sure Spain was waiting for him, but then England heard a noise and blinked his eyes for a moment. He pressed his ear carefully against the door and heard a sound that caused his cheeks to flush.

"Ngh, England." Spain moaned to himself and had no idea the blond haired Nation was listening to him. "Oh, England. England, England, England. Ngh."

'Bloody hell, I had no idea he could moan like that at all…Blasted it all I can't give into the temptation of invading Spain's vital areas.' England thought firmly, but he didn't move his ear away from the door and listened to Spain moaning. 'I can't stop listening to him.'

After a few minutes Spain was done, he quickly changed into a pair of shorts, and wiped his hands off on a towel. England forced himself to act as if he had not heard Spain moaning his name over and over again.

"Hello, Spain." England said causally as he walked inside of the living room. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Spain's cheeks were flushed, his eyes half-lidded, and he just nodded at England's offer.

"Do you have any aprons inside of your kitchen?" England asked calmly and Spain nodded his head. "I have a question for you, Spain."

"What is it, England?" Spain asked him and he was smiling brightly now at the blond.

"Do you just wear an apron and nothing else to cover yourself when cooking?" England asked as he looked at Spain with calm green eyes. "I'll be going now to make us some tea."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
